Quote Hall of Shame
This wiki is chock full of in-jokes and various non-sequitors. Feel free to suggest something you came across that you feel deserved to be a wikiwide meme. Also, it would be wise to check out this page for more information on these and such. ---- From "Ideas for 'The Kuipter Files: FINALE!!': A Scary Trap" by Poisonshot. ~Chosen by Ludicrine *& Skylark:LUDICRINE HAS CUTTED ME A LEG! *Ludicrine:I WANT KILL ME!I NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER DO THAT! *Diastle:NYAANY HA HAH HA! *& DMS:WHY YOU ARE EVIL? *& Ludicrine:BECUASE I NOT LUDICRINE, I AM LUDICRIME! RATING: 2 Picards "Not quite as funny when I look back on it. Still pretty much a fail, though." ~LD From a comment in the Aquatic Center by Lazro. ~Chosen by HankGuideDude "BE,PE HEHA!!!!!!!11111" RATING: 3 BEARs "Isn't this from JMB's 'ThingyQuest'?" ~LD From a message in the by Ludicrine. ~Chosen by Look-a-troopa "RULE POISONSHOT. IF IT EXISTS, THERE IS A PET FOR IT, NO EXCEPTIONS." RATING: 4 PERIODS .... ---- This entire story. ~Chosen by ZoshiX Rating: 17 Picards + 1 you tried "The most vile and cancerous piece of literature on the internet" ~HankGuideDude ---- A series of comments from Fan Ball World. ~Chosen by DMSwordsmaster Bradypapoo: Massive explorers. LAT: Dude you're not making any sense. DMS: He likes massive cave explorers. LAT: Oh cod DMS: Cod of duty. Rating: Four and one . ---- Pretty much this entire page. ~Chosen by Ludicrine Rating: The toppiest of lels, one , and one . ---- From Wikimaster's talk page. ~Chosen by Look-a-troopa. You Spam page and deleted. I'm making a user talk, I Fuck User, If look try it, you are disabled Look-a-troopa user by wikia. This Fan Ball Wiki to Defuncted by FBI, DoJ, and NIPRC Rating: 1 weed ---- This entire video. ~Chosen by DMSwordsmaster Rating: Twenty and twenty Picards ---- "stop speaking jepenese" ~Poisonshot, chosen by ZoshiX and DMSwordsmaster. Rating: An awkward cough. :Sub quote, DMS failing to type on an iPad. "FUNNT QUOTE" FUNNY QULTE" "FUNNY QUOTW" "FUNNY FUKING QUOTE" ~Chosen by ZoshiX. :Rating: Fourty and overshadowing the actual quote DMS was trying to say. ---- This entire series of screenshots. ~Chosen by Samuel17 and many others users. Rating: Fourty , a and also a ---- Pretty much the entire description of this image. ~Chosen by pretty much everyone although that one asshole put it on here Rating: Ten , five , twenty Picards and lifetime achievement for best description in an image ever. :"I got this guy thinking he was a power god, and he had all of thirty LP and 5 AT." ~The lucky bastard who owns this beautiful thing ---- Said by DMemeSmaster, chosen by ZoshiX. Rating: 1.001 Scareds. This had 1,001 Scareds, but that was way too fucking laggy. :Sub quote - The fact DMS took the time and effort to fit 1,001 fucking Scared.pngs on this page. Rating: Mother of God.png. ---- This image, chosen by ZoshiX and Ludicrine. Rating: 3 , a , a , and a ---- Mori failing basic addition, chosen by DMS. Rating: 8 (That video in the image goes to here if you're curious) ---- This comment chain. Not going to be copy-pasted here because of how long it is. ~Chosen by Lud and Demmes. Rating: 1 . Category:Complete and Utter Shit